


Wonderful Life

by tigragrece



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Inspired by a photoshoot, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is with Julian and Tom decide to do one photoshoot with one interview for GQ who will after this will reveal one relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiray/gifts), [SubwayWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/gifts).



> This fanfic is one gift for @Kiray and for @SubwayWolf who are two wonderful people that i really like and likes to follow. They are also some wonderful writer. 
> 
> My writing is not the best i agree but i will continue to do work with them for make more fanfics about Tom/Julian.  
> I think the three of us can do lots of fanfics about them.
> 
> This can also be a Valentine Gift for some people.  
> I was inspired by this two photoshoots : http://kiray1991.tumblr.com/post/139121104404/part-1-of-my-i-should-be-working-but-i & http://kiray1991.tumblr.com/post/139121227859/and-part-2-of-my-i-should-be-working-but-i
> 
> I have added to the fanfics some hyperlink directly to the gif of the scene that i'm mention
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Tom and Julian have talked together of the possibility that Tom does one GQ Photobshoot, where Tom wanted to show that he is happy and in love.   
They are out about their relationship, Gisele is just here for cover him sometimes, but most of their friends know that Tom & Julian are together.   
The GQ Photoshoot with the little interview will make the thing that Tom will reveal that he is totally smitten of Julian.

Julian decides to be with him for the photoshoot where Tom is all [serious](http://45.media.tumblr.com/6cfba31a38e7c5f228446f58e4f7b410/tumblr_o2ea2wjBSM1shgh9qo5_400.gif) for some photos, then after we can see him [smiling](http://49.media.tumblr.com/8803ed54c783b39bd18c43384c132b81/tumblr_o2ea2wjBSM1shgh9qo1_400.gif) when he look at Julian and that he do gesture of love to Tom.  
Julian looks at this photo shoot and say to himself "I'm so lucky to be with him, I'm so in love".

At some moment of the photo shoot, he is on the [stairs](http://49.media.tumblr.com/8f2b1e7edd1bc4f5749b6916dfc636ba/tumblr_o2ea2wjBSM1shgh9qo7_250.gif) where he looks at the [window](http://45.media.tumblr.com/ed20e8e17ef37b70e497357212d253e3/tumblr_o2ea2wjBSM1shgh9qo3_250.gif) and he saw Julian with his kids. And Tom is smiling, he loves to see Julian with his kids. Then for the last photo/video him smiling and [running](http://45.media.tumblr.com/8271334f86d4398d4c19e4f212144285/tumblr_o2ea2wjBSM1shgh9qo8_400.gif) for catch Julian and go at their home.

It's begun to rain, they decide to do the interview later and Gisele have taken the child with her.   
So with the rain, Tom & Julian decide to spend the rest of the day making out and doing sexy stuff in their bed while the rain fall. 

The next day Tom do the interview and say "I can say that now I have one wonderful life, I have everything I want"

"Even if you didn't win the Super Bowl?"

"I can still win next year, but right now I'm happy and in love"

He smiles and touch his ring that Julian have given him

"I'm totally in love of my lover" say Tom

"Gisele?"

"She is a wonderful woman, I will always love her, she is one of my close friends and with my children she is so good..."

"You are not together anymore?"

"I'm with Julian now..."

"Julian your teammate?"

"That's right, I'm so in love with him, we are serious"

Then at this moment Julian arrives and they kiss.  
They decide to do one picture of them close and then kissing one.

GQ decides that this picture will be maybe the cover of the edition of GQ.  
When the magazine is released, they have one copy and it's one of the copies that they sell the most.

One of their pics is used in their instragram a little after the day of Valentine's day where they say "Engaged and soon we will be husband #wonderfulLife #LoveYou #Happy #Best"

The picture of them is forever in their house and one of the pic that they will use for their marriage.

**END**


End file.
